This relates generally to displays and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers often include displays for presenting information to a user.
Some users have a color vision deficiency that makes it difficult to distinguish between different colors on the display. Users with color vision deficiencies may miss a significant amount of visual detail in the images on a display screen, ranging from textual information to photographs and videos.
Daltonization is a process through which colors on a display are adjusted to allow users with color vision deficiencies to distinguish a range of detail they would otherwise miss. Daltonization is sometimes offered by applications such as websites, web browsers, or desktop applications. These applications adjust the display colors in a targeted display area to make the display content in that area more accessible to the user.
To apply the correct daltonization algorithm on a display, the type of color vision deficiency should be determined. However, many people with color vision deficiency do not know what type of color vision deficiency they have or how severe it is. Conventional methods for testing color vision deficiency are either too tedious and time-consuming for users or they are subject to inaccurate results.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide displays with improved methods for assessing color vision deficiency.